Ignis
The Ignis is a Grineer flamethrower used by Grineer Scorch and Hyekka Masters, unlockable through Chem Lab Research in the Dojo. The Ignis releases a long reaching continuous spray of flames in a frontal area of effect, making it exceptionally useful for handling large crowds, albeit at the cost of high ammo usage and a fixed range. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages: *Innate damage – effective against Cloned Flesh, Infested, and Infested Flesh. *Very high status chance. *Pinpoint accuracy. ** 's accuracy penalty is minimal on this weapon. *Large magazine size. *High ammo capacity. *Beam has a thickness of 0.15 meters, and the zone of impact or maximum beam range has a spherical radius of 3''' meters, allowing it to hit multiple enemies at once. **Largest beam thickness of all continuous weapons. *Innate infinite Punch Through against bodies. *Consumes 0.5 ammo per tick of damage. *Can equip the mod. '''Disadvantages: *Innate damage – less effective against Proto Shields. **Damage cannot be increased with , or mods. *Damage ramps up from 35% to 100% over 0.6 seconds when firing. After firing stops for 0.8 seconds, the damage decays back to 35% over 2 seconds. *Low critical chance. *Limited range of 20 meters. *Innate Punch Through does not apply to surfaces, requiring Punch Through mods. **Lower range (20 meters vs 27 meters) Notes *The Ignis' hit detection is composed of two parts: **A perfectly accurate central beam that reaches up to 20 meters. This beam has a 0.15-meter thickness, unlike other beam weapons whose beams are very narrow. **A 3-meter spherical radius that appears at the zone of impact or maximum range. **Range of beam thickness and the area of effect are unaffected by . *When combined with other elemental mods, such as , it will no longer deal the original fire damage, losing its high bonus versus Light Infested (+50%). Thus, it is advised to add damage to create damage to kill Light Infested. Add + to create damage, and add to create damage to kill Heavy Infested. *As of , the fire rate is affected by mods. *Shade's can activate even if the Ignis is being fired, so long as the fire key is held down upon Ghost's activation. *The Ignis' spherical AoE can destroy rockets launched from a Bombard's . **This only works if the Ignis deals or damage. Building for or will not produce this effect. *The Ignis can deal headshots and target enemy weakspots. Tips * and apply fire elemental mod damage to the weapon. They do not act like base damage mods, but rather stack with the innate damage of the weapon. *Adding , , or in addition to damage makes the Ignis very effective versus Grineer / Corpus / Infested, though less effective against Corpus Proto Shields. *It is a wise idea to equip a long-ranged weapon in your secondary slot when using the Ignis. *It is unwise to have Specters equip this gun as they only fire on targets when they are ~10m away from them. * can also be equipped to the Ignis, causing enemies to deal damage on death to other nearby enemies. This aids in crowd control and quicker elimination of weaker and closely-grouped enemies. * can also be equipped on the Ignis, greatly increasing the range of its central beam. This will also move the spherical AoE forward by the same distance. *The radius of the spherical AoE can be increased with . *Due to its nature of AoE, this weapon is particularly effective against destructible projectiles. *Adding as a second results in an increase of damage. The reduction of accuracy will cause the beam to slightly waver, which is a negative for most weapons, but is arguably a benefit for the Ignis as the effective AoE spread will widen slightly. **The loss in accuracy is small enough that the central beam will still land headshots consistently at maximum distance, even with equipped. *The Ignis is designed to deal with crowds, spreading low damage but hitting all enemies in range, where most other weapons (besides explosive dealing AoE weapons) are single or multi-target. In other words, the larger the crowd, the better the weapon becomes at distributing damage compared to most other weapons. Trivia *''Ignis'' is Latin for "fire". *Prior to , the Ignis' appearance was simply a modified . **Oddly it wasn't just the appearance, as the update that changed the model and reload animation of the Ignis made the Grakata reload as if it was the Ignis. *The Ignis was first shown in the developer Livestream #5. *The volume of fuel the Ignis carries would be impossible in the real world using today's technology, as the duration of continuous fire of the entire magazine lasts far longer than actual flamethrowers. This implies that the fuel used (possibly derived from Detonite) is extremely efficient. *The front portion of the barrel heats up through continuous firing of the weapon, visible after roughly 25 units of ammo has been expended. *Changing the default damage of the Ignis modifies the visual effects of the flame released depending on the new element: damage causes the barrel to emit sparks, damage generates bolts of electricity within the flame, and damage changes the flame into a thick cloud. **In earlier builds, this change overrode any color customizations to the Ignis' flame color. Media IgnisCodex.png|Ignis in Codex as of Update 17.8. Ignis2.png|The Ignis' appearance prior to Update 17.8. ignisheavycaliberexample.png|Heavy Caliber Example. Main "Stream" will wobble. IgnisHeat.png|'Heat': Regular scorching flames. IgnisBlast.png|'Blast': A stream of crackling orange and blue flames. IgnisRadiation.png|'Radiation': Produces an cyan electrical stream. IgnisGas.png|'Gas': Sprays a thick cloud of sickly-colored gas. lucas-hug-grnflamethrowerignis.jpg lucas-hug-grnflamethrowerignis2.jpg Please To Enjoy Warframe - 38 - IGNIS! It is on fire! (U8) Warframe Ignis - Best Crowd Control A Gay Guy Reviews Ignis, The Gun For Fun Ignis 2.0 Reload And Gameplay (17.8)-0 Warframe Ignis, Spewing Streams of Pure Sexiness - 5 Forma thequickdraw Warframe My IGNIS Setup 3x Forma (U17.11.1) IGNIS BUILD - Feel the burn! Warframe Ignis VS Ignis Wraith (Direct Comparisons) Warframe - All Grineer Primaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2012 - 2019) Patch History *Converted materials to PBR on the Ignis *Made a micro optimization to Ignis effect scripts. *Fixed the Ignis Energy color persisting as default. *Fixed Beam weapons not being able to damage enemies (alive but in a ragdolled state) when being affected by certain ‘crowd control’ Abilities. *Damage now ramps up over 0.6 seconds and after moving off target there is a delay of 0.8 seconds before it starts to decay over 2 seconds. *All Beam weapons now start their Damage ramp up at 20% (instead of 10%). *The Multishot chance should now apply more consistently with Beam weapons. *Fixed Beam weapons continuously firing when quick Meleeing. *Increased the Beam weapon Damage ramp up time from 0.8 to 1 second. *Fixed Beam weapon Damage ramp up not happening per target. *Perfect accuracy and high fire rate is balanced by limited range and damage ramping up from 10% to 100% over 0.8 seconds when firing and decays back to 10% over 1 second after stopping. *Damage increased from 27 Heat per sec to 33 Heat per tick of damage. *Fire Rate decreased from 10 to 8. *Status Chance increased from 25% per sec to 27% per tick of damage. *Critical chance increased from 5% to 11%. *Flame passes through all avatars damaging them but will now be stopped by level geometry and require Punch Through Mods to penetrate. *Aimed Zoom reduced from 2.23x to 1.2x. *The Ignis will now char the corpses of enemies slain. *The Ignis has received a visual overhaul and has received the following stat changes: **Increased fire range. **Increased innate multishot effect. **Added 2m punchthrough. **Increased clip size and total ammo capacity. }} See also *Grineer Scorch, the Grineer unit that uses this weapon. * , the Wraith variant of this weapon de:Ignis es:Ignis fr:Ignis ru:Игнис pt:Ignis Category:Research Category:Grineer Category:Primary Weapons Category:Heat Damage Weapons Category:Update 8 Category:Weapons Category:Continuous Weapons